


A soul so bright

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Canon, Dean gets hurt, Dean is ashamed of his tattoo, Homophobic Language, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Poor Dean, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, but he has no reason to be, everyone has his soulmate but him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: While everyone shows their soulmark tattoo of proudly, Dean had always hidden his own. John was blaming him to be a sinner, just because of the tattoo all over his back. When more people start to judge him for it, Dean gives up. Maybe he doesn’t deserve a soulmate.





	A soul so bright

**Author's Note:**

> Newwww Story!
> 
> This is written for destielfreshhits June prompt code word ‘tattoo'.
> 
> My handicap score is -70!
> 
> Find all about it [here](https://destielfreshhits.tumblr.com/)

Dean sits alone at the bar and looks around. There aren’t really many people here, but he knows that if he would turn around he would see his father and Sammy. Normally Dean never goes with them together to a bar, but this is a hunt.

“Hey pretty face.” 

When Dean looks up, he looks in warm brown eyes and for a moment, Dean considers to actually flirt back. The guy looks nice, he is a bit taller than Dean, but he doesn’t look intimidating. 

“Uhm hi.” Dean says in the end, because he isn’t sure what he should do. His father doesn’t know, that Dean occasionally goes home with other men and he wants it to stay like this. John would get the belt back out, Dean is sure that, even though he is already 24, he would let John do this.

“Can I get you anything?” The guy asks and Dean waits a second too long to answer. Before he can even his mouth, John is already between them, glaring up at the stranger. Dean winces quietly.

“My son for sure doesn’t want anything from someone like you.” John spits out and the other guy just shrugs and turns around, probably to find somebody else. Dean is glad that there is no fight, because actually, they don’t have time for that. 

Dean needs to find this eyewitness of the werewolf attack and charm his way into her pants. It is not his plan, but John said he had tried earlier to get anything out of her, but it didn’t work. Dean has literally no idea how he will pull this off.

“Seriously, why didn’t you punch him?” John growls and Dean looks for a second over his shoulder to Sammy, who pretends that he doesn’t know them. Dean’s stomach feels as if he swallowed actual stones.

“I was trying not to cause a scene.” Dean stutters out and John doesn’t answer. He just looks at Dean, looks him really into the eyes and Dean has the feeling, that he is starting to sweat under that gaze. He really hopes John doesn’t find anything suspicious in his eyes, but he also knows they always show his feelings pretty well.

“I mean it would just explain this, right?” John says and he smacks hard down Dean’s back, where his soul tattoo is hidden from the world. Dean swallows down the tears and nods, while John walks back over to his seat next to Sammy.

Every kid gets the soulmark shortly after they are born. It’s a dark tattoo that just appears and everyone has a different motive. The tricky thing is, that soulmark can appear everywhere on your body and they also ever show half of the picture. Only when you find your soulmate you end up with the whole picture.

So it should be easy to go out and find your other half, right? Yeah. But not everyone had a soulmate. Some lost theirs already to a sickness or their soulmate died of a different reason, before they could ever meet. Your tattoo also says a lot about you and your soulmate.

“Another beer please.” Dean mutters and he can’t shake the weird feeling off. His father has a bright rose on his arm. It’s crested with thorns. Dean wants to laugh at that, because it is pretty obvious for him. His mother was so beautiful like a rose and his father is as hurting as the thorns all around it.

It’s unusual being still alone at 24 and Dean knows that, but he tried everything. Most people actually avoid him, when they learn of his tattoo. Dean sighs, he wishes he was like his little brother.

Sammy already found his soulmate, Jess. They both share the tattoo of books with some tiny birds on them. Dean knows that Sam loves his tattoo and he always proudly shows it off, since it’s actually on the back of his hand. 

Dean is glad that his tattoo is hidden under at least three layers of clothes.

Just as Dean wants to get himself another beer, the door opens and Dean recognizes the woman he was looking for. He waits until she sits down a bit to his right and gets up. John holds up one finger in warning and Sammy looks at his book.

“Hey gorgeous.” Dean tries and the woman looks up at him. She is maybe a few years older, but her grin shows Dean that she doesn’t really care about that. He really hopes he can get the information out of her, before she actually tries to do something with him.

“Sit down, boy.” She says and lights herself a cigarette. Dean coughs a bit at that and he is surprised that she pats on the seat next to her, but he sits down. She orders some strange thing called “Purple Nurples” and Dean drinks his in one go. It doesn’t taste too bad.

“So what is your name?” She asks and Dean thinks a moment about lying to her. In the end it doesn’t really matter though. Dean has to lie often and he normally hates it, because maybe he really deserves his tattoo.

“Dean.” He says quietly and looks to his father. John seems already a bit restless and points at his watch, as if Dean could get the information out of her in two seconds. Dean tries to low-key shake his head.

“I’m Mona, so what are you doing in this lovely town?” Mona asks and Dean shrugs at first, he doesn’t have a good explanation. 

“Just going through, it’s a work thing.” Dean says, which is at least the truth, in some twisted way. Mona just smiles and then orders some more drinks for them. Dean is drunk after just a few of them and he can’t really concentrate on his surroundings anymore.

It’s somehow incredibly warm in the bar and Dean, who has already lost his jacket ages ago, gets rid of his flannel as well. He is wearing just a black shirt now and even has to roll up those sleeves a bit. That’s when Mona gets quiet.

“What is that?” Mona asks and looks at Dean’s shoulder. It takes Dean a second to realize what she is talking about and when he understands, he blushes deeply. His tattoo is so big, that it reaches over his shoulder.

“Uhm…” Dean says and tries to hide his tattoo, but she saw enough already. Mona frowns at him and then turns around to get her purse. Dean’s eyes widen. 

“You don’t have to go.” Dean tries, but when he reaches for her, she smacks his hand away. Her eyes are cold and she shakes her head, her mouth in a firm line. Dean almost shrinks under her gaze.

“You are… cursed. I don’t wanna get cursed as well. Goodbye.” Mona says and she glares even a bit more, before she turns around and leaves. Dean winces, when he can hear footsteps behind him.

“How could I ever think you would not fuck up for once.” John says and Dean ducks his head. He can hear Sam trying to calm John down when they leave the bar, but Dean is not listening. Instead, he hides in his flannel and jacket again. 

He could tell his father that it’s not exactly his fault they didn’t get any information, since John failed earlier too, but he knows that his father wouldn’t listen anyway. John gets into the Impala and when Dean wants to open the door, John shakes his head.

“You’ll walk to the motel and be quiet when you come in.” John says and Dean nods, already closing the door. Dean can hear that Sam is protesting again, but that wouldn’t help him anyway. John laughs darkly.

“He can be glad I still feed him.” John says and the Impala drives away. Dean’s belly rumbles, as if it wants to show that John lies. Dean shudders, since here outside it is a bit cold, but he would for sure warm up while walking. 

Dean looks up to the sky, blinking the tears away and just prays, that his father and everybody is wrong, that his tattoo doesn’t mean he is cursed.

Even though it feels like it.

 

*

 

“Dean! You have to stay awake!” 

Dean tries to blink his eyes open again, but he can’t focus on anything. There is someone talking to him, but he isn’t sure who that could be. Dean hisses, when a sharp pain bursts through his whole body.

“Don’t move, Dean. Dad, Dean needs help!”

Oh, it’s Sammy. Dean smiles up at his brother, but there is something getting in his eye, Dean wipes it away and frowns, when his hand ends up red. Is he bleeding? Maybe that’s why he is in so much pain.

“We have to get the werewolf first!” John yells back and Dean closes his eyes again. He feels so very tired and he doesn’t wanna stay awake to hear his father being angry about him again. Sam slaps his cheek and Dean opens his eyes again.

“S-sammy.” Dean whispers, somehow there is blood in his mouth as well and Dean wonders how it got there when it was in his eyes just seconds before. Sammy looks very worried and Dean thinks maybe his little brother is crying.

“It’s okay Dean. I will get you to a hospital.”, Sam says and the next thing that Dean knows he is actually being lifted up by Sam. Dean makes a surprised sound, which is more like a gurgle because of all the blood. Sam is actually taller than Dean and for the first time in forever Dean is thankful for that.

Dean blacks out a few minutes later.

 

*

 

“So there is nothing we can do?” Sam asks, when the doctor sits down with him in the office. Dean is alive, but not doing well and Sam has no idea how to fix it. John didn’t even visit him so far and Sam swears he would never let his father close to his big brother.

“For now we can just wait and hope he heals. He didn’t meet his soulmate so far, correct?” The doctor asks and Sam shakes his head. Dean would never admit it, but Sam knows how much his brother suffers silently about it. Sam had never seen his tattoo, just when it peaks out of Dean’s sleeve sometimes.

“No he… hasn’t.” Sam admits and the doctor nods. He seems worried and Sam hopes there would be a tiny chance for Dean to get better again.

“Well a mark like his one isn’t a good sign.” The doctor says carefully and Sam glares at him. Of course everybody always just worries about those damn tattoos. Sam strokes over his tattoo, he loves Jess and he is glad he met her, but it doesn’t identify him.

“I think we are done here.” Sam says and grabs his jacket, before he walks back down to Dean’s room. His brother is awake, his left eye swollen shut and there are so many scratches on his face. He looks so much younger than Sam is right now.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean whispers, his voice not really back. Sam smiles sadly and sits down on the bed next to Dean, ignoring the thick cast on his leg and arm. Dean tries to look happy, Sam can see that, but he knows that Dean is not fine at all.

“How are you holding up?” Sam wants to know and he carefully strokes over Dean’s bruised cheek. Dean’s eyes tear up, but he shrugs with his healthy shoulder, trying to play it off like always.

“They… asked about my tattoo.” Dean coughs and Sam nods. It seems like they all just care about that. Dean doesn’t deserve this, Sam knows that his brother isn’t cursed and it’s not the first time that people judge Dean for it.

Hell, even their father treats Dean like the demons they hunt.

When Dean closes his eyes, Sam smiles sadly. He wishes Dean’s soulmate would find him soon and show the world how wrong they all are.

 

*

 

“Why aren’t you with Jess?” Dean grumbles a bit later, when he is released from the hospital and they are in just another motel room. Dean tries to ignore that his father didn’t even call him once, probably glad that Dean isn’t his problem anymore.

“I will see her later.” Sam says and Dean nods. He had never understood how Jess could be so patient and okay with their lifestyle, but she just accepted it. Maybe that’s the thing about soulmates. Dean’s heart aches.

“You can go see her now, I’m fine.” Dean says, even though he nearly stumbles with his crutches on the bed. He growls at his broken ankle and lays down on his tummy. Sam sighs behind him.

“Yeah I can see that. Dean why don’t you come with us?” Sam asks and Dean shakes his head. Hiding his face in the pillow. He tenses, when Sam sits down on the bed next to him again and then Sam puts his hands right on Dean’s tattoo.

“Why are you so ashamed? I doubt your tattoo can be so bad. Don’t believe Dad, or the others.” Sam says and Dean tries to block his voice out. He doesn’t want to hear that, doesn’t want to get hopes up again, that he could maybe have a good life. 

Without a word Dean gets up from the bed, rather clumsily and pulls his shirt over his head. Sam gasps at him, even before he turns around. Dean closes his eyes and he feels himself blush, Sammy never saw the tattoo in his full glory.

“Dean it’s… stunning.” Sam says, but Dean just shakes his head. Nobody ever said that before about his tattoo, so it’s probably a lie.

 

*

 

It takes Dean’s ankle ages to heal, so Dean tries to hide his pain, just to go back to hunting. That is the only thing he is good at so what if he goes back on the road sooner than his body wants to.

“I’m just saying Dean you should rest.” Sam says for the millionth time and Dean rolled his eyes at each one. They walk down the street towards the police station to get some information and Dean limps badly at this point.

“Well if this is really a demon Sam, then this is a pretty big deal. Maybe it’s the one who killed Mom!” Dean says and winces at the next step. He knows that he can’t really run right now, but at least he could help with the damn research.

As they round the next corner, Dean stops. There is a tiny park and in the dark Dean can’t really see much, but before he can react he is already pressed against one of the trees. He hears Sam yelling and curses under his breath himself. The demon steps closer, his eyes dark as the night around them.

“Oh, the Winchester brothers.” The demon says and he offers a creepy smile. Dean tries to get away from the tree but some invisible power holds him there, the demon cackles a bit.

“What do you want from us?” Dean growls, but the Demon puts his dirty hand over his mouth, looking more amused than anything. Sam next to him, is still trying to get out of the tight grip.

“I feel like you were the ones, hunting me. But even more interesting is the fact that I already know your names. Dean, everyone in hell talks about you.” The demon says and this time Dean’s eyes widen a bit. He had thought that everybody would talk about them after they and John searched for Azazel everywhere, but not that his name was the most important one.

“Why?” Dean grunts out behind the demon, who laughs.

“The boy with the cursed tattoo. We expected some Demon to be your soulmate to be honest. Too bad we couldn’t find one.” The demon says and Dean looks to Sammy, who seems just as surprised as Dean is. 

They didn’t know monsters and creatures had soulmates too. Actually that explains quite a lot, but it doesn’t make Dean feel better. Maybe that’s why his tattoo shows such a horrible motive.

Just as Dean wants to ask for more information, a knife goes right through the demon’s body. When it falls to the ground, Dean looks into the disappointed eyes of his father. Dean and Sam are both free and Dean lets himself fall to the ground as well.

He stays there longer than he has to.

 

*

 

Dean coughs violently. He feels like he will die, as if there is smoke and ash in his lungs and he had forget how to breath. After a few seconds of struggle, Dean tries to calm himself down and he takes a few deep breaths.

He is in a forest. He… doesn’t understand.

“How?” Dean whispers to himself, since just seconds ago he was in hell. He had traded his life for Sammy’s and how could he not? Sam had his soulmate and Dean was cursed, of course he had done anything to get his brother back.

“Alastair!” Dean yells, because for sure this is just another joke. Showing Dean what he could’ve had and then taking everything away again. This time Alastair doesn’t show his ugly face and Dean just stays where he is, kneeling in the wet grass.

He isn’t sure what happened. Sam had died and Dean had sold his own soul, so he could get Sammy back to Jess. He had lived his last year on earth and he remembers how the hellhound had come for him.

He also remembers all the torture in hell. How hot it always seemed and how many ideas Alastair had when it came to torture Dean. How much he had missed Sammy and Jess. Dean swallows down his tears.

“Dean Winchester is saved.”

Dean’s head jerks up, when he hears that voice and there is someone standing just a few steps away. Dean frowns, because the clothes of this guy are completely torn apart and then Dean sees it. The tattoo.

Two burning wings that are spread over the entire of the guys back. Matching the tattoo and Dean’s back only that Dean only ever had one wing. And that’s when Dean realises, that this… this is his soulmate and therefore his own tattoo should be completed by now.

The sky above them is dark and Dean gasps, when there is lighting above them and Dean can see some shadows of real wings from the guy, falling over the trees. The thunder that follows probably an answer to the angel.

Angel.

Dean’s soulmate is an actual angel. That’s what his tattoo means. Not that he is a sinner. The wings are only burning, because this angel saved Dean out of Hell’s flames. 

The angel turns around and the bright blue eyes calm Dean down in an instant. He looks friendly enough and somehow… Dean knows that the angel will take good care of him. That nobody will ever look at him weird again, or the angel would make them regret it. He can’t be a sinner, if an actual Angel is his soulmate.

That he isn’t alone. No. He is safe. He… he has a soulmate.

The angel smiles as if he can read Dean’s thoughts and Dean feels loved. Cherished. Even though the angel didn’t even touch him. The angel opens his mouth and Dean can’t wait to hear that deep voice again.

He can’t wait for the angel to kiss him. He can’t wait to get held by him. He wants… Dean wants everything and then Castiel’s eyes sparkle.

“Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> So you think Dean will finally get his happy ending? :D
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
